Sleeper, Awake
by RVFan
Summary: He had begun to put his life back together following recent events. Then things took a turn for the worse.


_This story is based on reports that people in a coma may be more aware of their surroundings than previously thought. If you know someone who is or has been in a coma, it may be better if you don't read._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Criminal Minds. I only want to play with the characters for a while; I promise to return them to their 'boxes' in the same condition (more or less) I removed them.**_

**Sleeper, Awake**

1

They were at a loss to understand why Garcia had been targeted for the particularly vicious campaign of letters and parcels containing offal in various stages of decomposition. They had watched as the bubbly bundle of fun retreated into herself; almost afraid to leave her apartment without an escort.

It was one of those memorable fine spring days when everything contained so much promise for the year ahead. The sun contained warmth now; not the oppressive heat that would follow; and the light, cool breeze made the blossom on the trees quiver; but the green freshly burst leaves refused to join in the dance. Spencer's mood was reflected in the day; other than Penny's difficulties. For the first time in many months, he felt almost good about himself. With the help and support of his friends (that's how he saw the other members of the team now); he'd mostly come to terms with the events surrounding his kidnapping. He accepted he could never be who he had been, the old Spencer had been torn apart and now some of the 'parts' didn't quite fit, but it was as good as it was going to get and they'd all learn to live with the difference.

They had persuaded Garcia to go out to lunch and it was on the way back that it came to him; like a light being turned on and he kicked himself for not realising it before. He happened to turn round and saw them walking closely together. For the first time in weeks, Penny's eyes lit up with laughter as Derek said something to amuse her. They were the closest of friends; he knew that, but it was a closeness that could be misinterpreted by an outsider.

He resolved to throw the idea into the melting pot when they got back to the office. He heard Morgan say he'd forgotten something and had to go back for it; Penny was walking across the parking lot when he saw something out of the corner of his eye.

Spencer Reid was not a hero; he might be a little impetuous at times but never reckless. He didn't have the muscles for a hero; it just wasn't in his genes. He reacted purely on instinct when he heard the sound of the engine revving and the tyres spinning on the tarmac. As the vehicle came barrelling towards Garcia; he launched himself at her. His intention was to push her out of the way and avoid being hit himself; unfortunately things didn't go quite according to plan; he saved Garcia but not himself. The rest of the team could only watch in horror as events unfolded.

He felt the initial impact but the darkness had mercifully embraced him long before he was tossed onto the hood; then bounced off, rolling over several times before coming to a stop in a limp heap. Emily and JJ were nearest Penny and helped her sit up, JJ held her as she shivered with shock and Emily retrieved her glasses which had been thrown some feet away.

Hotch knelt by Reid, almost afraid to touch him; terrified he would not be able to find a pulse. "He's alive!" he shouted with obvious relief while Gideon dialled 911and gave details to the operator on the other end of the line.

His next call was to the police; giving a description of the vehicle and its registration; though he doubted **that** would be of much use; it would either be stolen or have false plates. He could only hope it would be found and that forensics could come up with something.

Morgan couldn't believe the scene that greeted him on his return; Penny was sitting on the floor sobbing; JJ and Emily were with her. He approached, circling Hotch, who was sitting next to a body; his head resting wearily in one hand, the other gently resting on…his stomach churned; it was Reid; his normally pale face drained of what little natural colour it had and a small pool of blood forming beneath his head. They could hear the sirens of the ambulance in the distance but before it arrived, a quick conference decided it would be too traumatic for Garcia to travel in the same vehicle as Reid and that Morgan; who hadn't been a witness to the incident, should drive. Garcia was clinging to JJ as though her very life depended on it, again it was decided that it would be too much to prise her away and that JJ should accompany Morgan in driving Garcia to the hospital.

They were leaving the parking lot as the ambulance arrived; the paramedics gently tended to Reid; placing him on the stretcher and into the ambulance. Gideon , Hotch and Emily stood watching its departure and each offered up a silent prayer that the youngest agent would survive.


End file.
